


The Problem About Potions

by CatNip_618



Series: Little Butterfly 🦋 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Potions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, tired of doing the same thing every day (murder, torture, etc.), decides to go rogue and defy her Lord’s orders.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Little Butterfly 🦋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988740
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a GEN fic, so no slash, even when the circumstances are definitely in the right spot for romance. NO. SLASH! 
> 
> Warning: My chapters will be short and rushed, because I’m not very good at writing. Also, I’m American, so I don’t know about British literature.

Harry Potter sat on a swing at the park near Number Four. It was nearing dusk and he was the only one there. A mother and her son had left a while ago and he’d watched the pair with slight envy. He wished he had a family that cared for him. Of course, the Weasleys were basically a surrogate family, but he yearned for a family in blood. 

He leaned his head against the chain that held the swing together. 

But Sirius had been different. He’d been Harry’s godfather and he almost had a chance to live with him. Sighing forlornly, he checked his watch and saw he had enough time to walk back to his relatives’ house and cook their dinner. 

Standing, Harry brushed himself off and made his way down the hill, but as he did, a strange tingle shot up his spine and Harry looked around, suddenly knowing he was being watched. 

A moment later, his suspicions were confirmed, but not in the way he expected. With a shout not his own, ropes wrapped around his body, binding him as he fell to the grass. 

“Wittle Potter wasn’t watching!” Cooed a voice that sent rage coursing through Harry’s veins. 

“YOU!” He roared, struggling pointlessly. Bellatrix Lestrange cackled and knelt before him, clearly not in a move of surrender, but to observe. 

Bellatrix pulled out her talon-like wand and jabbed it into his cheek. “I have something for you!” She sang gleefully. The Death Eater reached into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a potion that sparkled a bright, glittery blue. It looked harmless, but looks could be deceiving. 

“What’s that?” 

“It’s of my own making, Potty.” Bellatrix explained.

“Of all the things, Voldemort is gonna kill me with a potion?” He was honestly confused. 

At that, a flicker of fear shadowed the woman’s face and Harry’s eyes widened. What would cause such fear upon her face? 

“My Lord does not know.” She said quietly, more to herself than him. But then she smiled, all teeth. “Now drink up!” 

Now panicking, Harry frantically turned his head a way from the vial, but she held him fast and squeezed his jaw to force it open. The potion slipped in and it tasted like something warm and unidentifiable. He gagged and Bellatrix covered his nose and mouth until he was forced to swallow.

Bellatrix let go once he’d swallowed and she smiled so scarily that shivers went down his spine. 

”Good luck, Harry Potter.”

She then stood, removed the bonds from Harry’s body, and before he could attack her, she Apparated with a surprisingly soft popping sound. 

Harry stood there for what seemed like an eternity, slowly becoming aware of a pain pooling in his stomach. It was like a flower of pure fire was spreading and blooming inside him and Harry quickly turned away from the park to head back to Number Four. 

*

Harry stumbled into the house, wincing as it jarred the pain still in his stomach. He saw Aunt Petunia storming towards him with a scowl on her face. 

“Where have you been boy?” 

“I’m sorry, Aunt Petunia. I—“ 

“No matter. In!” She ushered him in and finally noticed his pain. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Harry headed for the stairs to the second bedroom. “Nothing, Aunt Petunia.” He said. “A cramp.” 

“Well I don’t want your freakishness getting to my son, so up! In your room! Now!” As quickly as Harry could, he shuffled upstairs, with his aunt following behind. He entered the room, and as soon as he did, Aunt Petunia slammed and locked the door with its multiple bolts. 

He looked for Hedwig, but realized he’d sent her to the Weasleys until school started again. So he had no way to contact anyone. 

Harry sighed. He was stuck.

*


	2. Chapter 2

It’d only been a week and the cramps continued. They’d hurt less than the first few hours after Bellatrix attacked him. The first few hours were almost hell, and it made it very hard to sleep.

Harry hoped it wasn’t a slow-acting poison and if it was—which was highly likely—he’d be on his way to the end. But he didn’t feel pain the way he did thought he would. Maybe it was a poison that would kill him unexpectedly.

That’s why he was frantic to have some sort of contact. 

For a week, he scoured the streets looking for the Order members that were assigned to keep watch but they seemed to be nowhere.

Maybe they weren’t there at all. Or maybe it was Mundungus slacking again. But he didn’t have any luck finding the Order.

A few days passed, and that was when the sickness started. Harry knew he’d come down with something (or it was the poison) because he’d be throwing up at random times of the day and it was horrible. He felt nauseous all the time and his relatives didn’t let him out of the room, yet let him out only to toss his cookies in the bathroom.

He had asked his aunt to allow him to check his temperature and to his surprise, he didn’t have a fever. 

At that discovery, Aunt Petunia said that he had a freakish disease and Harry asked politely if she could take him to the doctor, but—to his immense shock—his aunt slapped him and declared that he would do no chores and stay in his room until the freakish disease cleared up. But Harry had a feeling it would be a long time before it did. 

Harry was furious. It was all Bellatrix’s fault, but admitted it was partially his too because he wasn’t watching his own back. 

Harry was now sweeping and his thoughts were interrupted by a ringing from the landline nearby. He watched Uncle Vernon answer the phone and was startled to hear his bellow of “BOY!” 

Harry walked over to where Uncle Vernon was clutching the phone so tightly he thought it’d break. “Yes, Uncle Vernon?” 

“Five minutes. Tops.” He growled and handed Harry the phone, none too kindly.

Harry took the phone and was surprised to hear Hermione’s voice on the other line. 

“Hermione?” 

“Hi Harry! How are you?”

“Good. You?” 

“Oh, swell!” Hermione gushed. “I’ve been traveling all over and it’s been _amazing_! I saw so many Ancient Roman temples and the libraries are so fascinating!” 

Harry chuckled. “That sounds great!”

”How’s your summer, Harry?”

Harry shot a nervous glance at his scowling uncle and said, “Well, it’s been good. Still the same.” 

“The Muggles aren’t treating you too badly?” His friend asked worriedly.

“It’s not horrible.” Harry said cryptically. 

“Boy! Time’s up!” Uncle Vernon growled. Harry turned to the phone and told Hermione he had to hang up and when he did, his uncle banished him to the second bedroom. 

*

A month flew by and soon it was approaching Harry’s birthday. The sickness had eased, but new problems had begun. Certain smells had his stomach reeling and some smells were so good that he would sneak more than the usual amount of the desired food and eat it like he was starving. Harry didn’t really care if his relatives caught him. He was just _so_ hungry.

Now he suspected the poison wasn’t a slow-acting one but realized it was changing him. Something was happening and his body was doing its best to adjust. But what the bloody hell could’ve it been? Was he slowly turning into a creature from the inside out? He hoped not.

He was hoping a lot. That was starting to get on his nerves.

As his sixteenth birthday neared, he began a daily routine of checking himself for any oddities that could be found. But funnily enough, there was nothing. No horns, no wings, no claws. Just himself. 

On his sixteenth birthday, at precisely midnight, Harry got present delivered by his friends’ owls and was delighted to have a cake made by Mrs Weasley and sweets from Ron. He’d gotten a book on defense from Hermione and a batch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise from the Twins.

Soon it had turned to August and he kept up his routine of checking for any oddities that the potions might’ve done to him, but still nothing. His hunger continued but the sickness finally abated and practically disappeared. 

But around the second to last week of August, he finally found something that had changed: 

Life. 


End file.
